DESCRIPTION: The proposed Phase I project is aimed at developing a new process for generating mixtures of compounds with unique structures. As envisioned, these mixtures of novel compounds (termed "chemical libraries") will have attributes appropriate for subjecting them to high-throughput screening of bioactivity for the purpose of discovering new pharmaceuticals. The process promises to be a convenient, economical method for producing many structurally diverse compounds. In Phase I the investigators propose to show that the new process can 1) produce mixtures of unique compounds from a range of starting materials; 2) be controlled so that the majority of compounds in this mixture have chemical and physical properties that match those of most pharmaceuticals: 3) yield mixtures suitable for use in high-throughput screening; and 4) operate reproducibly, allowing generation of substantial quantities of molecules identified during screening as active (to allow structure elucidation). In Phase II the process will generate chemical libraries with diverse chemical compositions. A major pharmaceutical company will collaborate with the investigators - subjecting the chemical libraries to screening of bioactivity for a broad range of therapeutic uses. Compounds shown to be bioactive will be structurally identified. Analogs of active compounds will be prepared and likewise screened for bioactivity.